I May Be Playing Too Hard
is the second episode of Big Brother 4. Episode Summary The person who survived eviction was let in on one of the twists of the season, Nick had to go to the second floor of the house and he had the opportunity to explore one of the rooms there, where he had the chance to possibly find something good, bad or maybe nothing at all. He decided to go to the library, where he found a stethoscope which didn’t really affect anything in the game, all it did was causing the crazy host Dr. Tom to start telling him disgusting stories from med-school. At the head of household competition, the lowest placing returning player got eliminated and lost his shot at a second chance, Bailey ended up last and was sent home. The winner of the head of household competition was Dylan, he had been wanting to win the competition last week in order to make the connections he needed in order to set himself up in a good spot in the game. This week that was exactly what he planned on doing now that he had the competition win he wanted. The girls alliance was already working on influencing Dylan’s head of household reign, they wanted him to backdoor a strong male player, like Joan or possibly James. Priscilla’s main strategy in the game outside of the girls alliance was to lay low and be under the radar so that nobody would go after her yet, but she still made close connections with James and her final two ally Cali. Molly also wanted to play under the radar, she wanted to lay low and play in the middle between the sides, but against her will she was dragged into so many alliances that she ended up aligned with almost everyone in the game. Eva had her own plan, she discussed it with the other girls first and then she went to Dylan and volunteered to be nominated as a pawn. She wanted to take this risk so that she could gain a possible advantage in the game from the second floor by surviving eviction. Molly saw this as an opportunity to take out the leader of the girls alliance, she didn’t trust Eva at all and wasn’t a big fan of being in the girls alliance in the first place. Dylan decided to grant Eva her wishes and nominated her next to Jack. Both being considered pawns, while his real target was Joan or possibly James. The alliance of Molly, James and Derphox was quite awkward, Molly and James were frustrated with Derphox, he was driving them crazy but they knew he was loyal to them. Joan was feeling down, he knew Dylan’s plan this week was to backdoor him, luckily for him, Danielle was more loyal to him than she was to any other alliance, including the girls alliance. She told him what was going on and wanted to try and help him. Danielle won the power of veto competition, while she was supposed to use the veto so that a big target could be backdoored, she chose to not use the veto to protect Joan and James as she was working with both of them. Molly, Danielle and Chelsea all agreed that the all girls alliance wasn’t working and none of them trusted Eva, especially after seeing that she was willing to risk her spot in the game in order to maybe gain an advantage. They also had their own alliances outside of the big girls alliance who they wanted to work with more. Eva trusted her alliance, 5 out of the 9 voters were from her girls alliance, so she felt safe and was blindsided when she was evicted in a vote of 7 to 9. Cali and Priscilla stayed loyal to the girls alliance and voted to evict Jack, but their two votes weren’t enough to save Eva. Both were really unhappy with the result as the alliance they wanted to work with was now ruined, they blamed Joan and were now gunning for him to go home. Day 8 *Head of Household Competition :: Challenge: Flappy Bat :: Description: In this flash game, houseguests control a bat and the goal is to flap the bat as far as possible without crashing. The last person evicted, Reid got to give a 15% reduction from somebody's score. He chose James. *Head of Household Competition Results :: Winner: Dylan :: Eliminated: Bailey Day 9 *Nomination Ceremony Day 10 Day 11 *Power of Veto Competition :: Challenge: Someone :: Description: In this competition, the houseguests had to draw the runner-up from last season, Ben. The drawings would be judged by three houseguests from past seasons, the drawing with most points from the judges won power of veto. *Power of Veto Competition Results :: Winner: Danielle Day 12 *POV Ceremony Day 13 Day 14 *Eviction Night *Eviction Night Results Eviction Results Still in the Running } | | |} } | | | | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |} Trivia